Lucifer
○ LUCIFER ○ Legends, now, that's a different story. ×INTRODUCTION× Name : Lucifer Nickname : Luci Gender : ♂ Aligence : Contagion Ranking : Reaper Sexuality : Bisexual Username : Hintoferalpride Mate : N/A Voice: Mark Pellegrino Theme : ×QUOTATION× Lucifers quotes often are about The devil, Depression, and his headstrong self. "It's not even manly to lie about Satan" - James Garfield. "Strive not to success, but rather be of value."- Albert Einstein "Stars are only visable in the darkness" - Imagine Dragons "Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays 'Cause Sundays are my suicide days" - Twenty one pilots "Now is the climax to the story, That gives the demons and angels purpose" - TOP "I'm sorry, mother I'm sorry, I let you down, Well, these days I'm fine, No these days I tend to lie" - Imagine Dragons "Don't focus on my mother! Focus on me you pathetic mutt!" - Lucifer "Why can't we slit their eyes or their throat.. or their stomach?" - Lucifer " To all those people who say Satan isn't real, he is, there is pieces of him scattered around the world, deep inside you and me. Sometimes he "throws up" making you spill all evil that's inside of you. Lucifer means "The Devil" Satan IS the Devil. Go ahead and say I'm him, but just know there's pieces of God inside me too " - Lucifer "Oh, I'm not? Try me." - Lucifer "What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion." - Castiel "Don't think there's anything in the past or present that changes me loving you.." - Lucifer "I am not a hero. But sometimes doing the right thing requires sacrifices." - Castiel "What I'm good at... is slicing throats. I ain't a father. I'm a killer. And there's no changing that. I know that now." - Dean Winchester "It doesn't matter who you are, it only matters what you do." - Sam Winchester ×HISTORY× I in a dim den, it smelt as honey, milk, yarrow, and much more, I couldn’t walk or see, but I could hear. There was other canines around me, chatting. Six weeks past, I could walk, see, everything! Now here’s the story. “ Lucifer, step forward, “ Apollo announced,“ From this day you will be trained by Faolon until you receive your warrior mark. ““ LUCIFER! LUCIFER! “ The pack shouted his name as he stood proud beneath high rock. Another few weeks past, Lucifer was on a border patrol, Itwas quiet, you could hear a leaf fall from a tree. His ears perked as a crisp, autumn leaf had fallen in front of him. Out of the blue, a mackenzie valley wolf had pounded into him,knocking him onto the cold grass. “ Hey mutt. “ He snickered. “ I’m not a mutt, SO GET OFF ME! “ Lucifer howled, Kicking the burnt sienna in training off of him, then shaking out his cream fur. “ CYRAN! We came for the peace treaty, not to fight! “ The leader of the rival pack, Optical.“ Akira.. “ Iris greeted, her glare cold as ice.“ Iris, get your hounds under control, you realize that was my son? You’re on our territory, under our rules. As for my hounds, Line. Now. “ Akira barked. By now, Nine months had past since Cyran rand Lucifer had met, Would Lucifer meet him again? Lucifer was a Reaper now. His sister, on the other hand, was an omega, after their father, Tydeus had left, and their grandmother, Lavender died, She treated him like dirt. Lucifers former mentor, Faolon ended up becoming his mate. She was in the nursery, expecting pups. Lucifer now lies his loyalties in Contagion, and he shall stay there until the end of his days ×ABILITIES× Leadership ●●●●●●●○○○ Swimming ●●●●●●●●○○ Speed ●●●●●○○○○○ Intelligence ●●●●●●●●●○ Climbing ●●●●●●●○○○ Combat ●●●●●●●●○○ Herbs ●●●●●●○○○○○○ ××''May my disturbing glare haunt your souls..''×× Category:Wolves Category:Characters